Kenji Hattori
Kenji Hattori (服部 謙二 Hattori Kenji) is the son of Ryuji and Yukie Hattori and the father of Kenshin. He is also the younger twin brother of Keiji Hattori and therefore is the uncle of Ryushi and Shizuka. He is currently an active Masanari Black Flowers agent, operating under the alias of "The Black Raven" alongside his brother. His guardian spirit is Muninn , the Yin Raven of Mind. Physical description Kenji is identical in appearance to his brother, with black hair and brown eyes except that his hair is far more tidy and a bit shorter than his brother's. Like Keiji, Kenji wears a more elaborate version of the MBF robes, due to his higher ranking, with black and blue accents. Personality Compared to his brother, Kenji is far more calm and reserved than the rash Keiji. Due to Keiji's stubbornness, Kenji is usually left to follow along and calm his brother down before they get caught in dangerous situations. Relationships *Ryuji and Yukie Hattori (parents) *Keiji Hattori (older twin brother) *Teresa Hattori (sister-in-law) *Sango Arakawa (estranged lover) *Kenshin Hattori (son) *Ryushi Hattori (nephew) *Shizuka Hattori (niece) *Hanzo Hattori (ancestor) *Masanari Hattori (ancestor) Keiji Hattori Kenji's best friend is his older twin brother, Keiji. The two have been together since they were born and are rarely separated from each other. The duo are a deadly tag team and nearly unstoppable when the work together. Though they rarely disagree, Kenji's reserved attitude contrasts greatly with Keiji's head-on rash one, often leading Kenji to calm his brother down and think things through. Kenshin Hattori Kenji had a rather strained relationship with his son as Kenshin often felt resented for being abandoned by his mother and wouldn't let his father get close enough for them to form a meaningful relationship. This relationship was further strained when Kenshin was banished for his attempt to murder his own cousin, Shizuka. The two have not kept in contact nor have they spoken since. Sango Arakawa Sango Arakawa was originally an assassin sent to infiltrate the Masanari Black Flowers and kill Kenji and his family, which would fracture the Hattori Clan's power and leave the clan in a state of chaos. However, she ended up falling in love with him and left in order to protect him. When she learned she was pregnant, she went on the run from her original employers and eventually left her son, whom she named Kenshin, in Kenji's care, before taking the secret of her son's birth and the location of Ueno Castle to the grave. Abilities As a member of the Hattori Clan, Kenji has been trained in almost every style of combat. His guardian spirit is Muninn and specializes in water and darkness-attributed attacks. He has an uncanny 'twin telepathy' with his brother, Keiji. Background As the second born son, leadership of the Hattori Clan and the Masanari Black Flowers would automatically fall to his older brother. However, Keiji did not want to risk destroying their relationship and therefore denied the position. Together, Keiji and Kenji worked to thrust the Hattori Clan and MBF into the twentieth century by upgrading and incorporating various technological machines. At some point in his life, Kenji fell in love with Sango Arakawa, but she disappeared shortly into their relationship. 9 months later, Kenji learned that Sango was in fact an assassin sent to kill him, but instead ended up falling in love with him. She also left because she learned she was pregnant and Sango left Kenshin in his care before disappearing once again. After the betrayal of his son, who resented Shizuka being chosen as the head, Kenji became disappointed in his son and feels that he failed to raise him properly. He constantly blames himself for his son's actions and hopes that his son will one day redeem himself. Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Hattori Clan Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Mercenaries